


Tag

by yukiscorpio



Series: The City [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Niou's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to The City, set in the main story timeline, at around chapter 3 or so.
> 
> Originally published on LJ in April 2007.

At the shop, Yagyuu walks towards the cabinet for the Tag Heuers and waves a sales assistant over.

"I'd like to take a look at that one," he points at one of the round-dialed watches in the range. The assistant gets the key and takes it out for him.

He looks at the back, then tries it on. He thanks the assistant for the compliment that it looks very good on him and nods at her mention of the lifetime guarantee.

"I want two of these," he removes the watch and hands it back.

"Would you like us to adjust the straps for you now or have them done later?"

"Make them both fit me will be fine."

He pays in cash. The sales assistant mentions the gift-wrapping service.

"There is no need," Yagyuu says, picking up the small paper bag with his purchases. "They're both for me."

 

On his way home, Yagyuu goes into a corner store to pick up a magazine, which the shopkeeper pulls out from a cupboard and tosses onto the counter. "The editor says that's the only one for the week you want. You don't get to choose." He folds his arms on the counter and leans forward. "But I'll give you a bag if you buy some stuff." He grins and blows a chewing gum bubble.

 

Yagyuu checks the information for his next target and makes a mental note to thank Yanagi for tolerating him.

He schedules the work for a Wednesday.

 

**Y:** Next job will be Wednesday after next. The usual.

**N:** You're doing more work than before. Financial situation? Tell me and I'll consider giving you a discount since I love you so much.

**Y:** I thought you would like the increased workload.

**N:** Hell yes, any chance to get close to you  <3 By the way, it's my birthday the Wednesday after next.

**Y:** Really.

**N:** Have I ever lied to you?

**Y:** I would not know if you have or not.

**N:** How about a date? At least we'd find out if each other's a guy or gal.

**Y:** Wednesday after next. The usual.

**N:** Is that a da-

**Y:** How long?

**N:** 57 minutes.

**Y:** Is that all?

**N:** That's how long I've spent on your bed.

**Y:** So how much should I be paying you?

**N:** Nothing. This one's free, in the name of love. I had a really good time on your bed today.

**Y:** I shall assume four hours then.

**N:** Don't spoil my mood yo, I'm feeling generous. Thanks for the gift, I'm having a very happy birthday today.

**Y:** It may be bugged.

**N:** Are you daring me? I'm already wearing it. Being tagged by you makes me all horny. How did you know my watch's broken?

**Y:** This connection is expensive. I will not waste time.

**N:** Fine. By the way, you know you can contact me even if there are no jobs  <3

**Y:** I will no-

 

Niou waves the gadget over the watch. Nothing is coming up.

To be honest, he didn't think about the possibility of it being bugged until Yagyuu pointed it out over the computer. Afterwards, Niou bummed a detector off Yanagi, but if it is working properly, then apparently there is nothing special about the watch.

But then again, Yanagi said that a lot of the newer bugs are hard to detect these days. The best thing Niou can do is to physically perform a check. So he lifts the lid off the underside of the watch.

There is no message engraved on the back of lid. Niou would be disappointed, but he finds something that is definitely not part of the watch, a tiny, tiny object that doesn't look like a bug. He takes it out with a pair of tweezers.

Can this be...

He spends the next half an hour looking through boxes, and finds one of his old kits. Taking it apart, he throws away the chip and puts in the one that was hidden inside his watch, then connects the whole thing up to the computer. After fiddling around with the software for a while, he sees the map of Rithonia on the screen. A bright red arrow points at an area, telling Niou to zoom in for more precise coordinates.

Niou has never laughed so hard in his life.

Now that's one hell of a way to tempt him to forfeit his game.

He disassembles the kit and puts the chip back inside his watch, and decides that he likes Yagyuu very, very much indeed.


End file.
